Zero in love?
by Z3R0 23
Summary: Can Zero ever love or is it just a fantasy? Disclaimer for all chapters: I DO NOT own Borderlands or Borderlands 2 or it's characters, just my OC's that will come up later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First story guys. So we will see how it go's.**

* * *

**Zero in love?**

**Chapter 1**

Lilith, Roland, Mordecai, Maya and Brick were talking to Moxxi, while Axton and Salvador were getting drunk off of their arses... again.

The only missing people were Zero and Angel.

Zero was on the balcony. Angel came up behind him, walked in front of him and then leaned her elbows backwards on the ledge. Zero looked at her and then smiled.

Angel smiled at this and pushed her chest out trying to seduce him. Zero's eyes gazed down at her breasts.

"So..." Angel started and Zero's gaze moved up to her face. "The others won't be back till tomorrow, why don't we have a little bit of fun, hmmm?" Angel was totally seducing him.

Zero spun her around and her back made contact with the wall, he removed her shirt as she took off his helmet.

After it was a very rough, passionate kiss as he removed her trousers. She removed his Armour and ran her hands down his muscular chest. He smirked and took off her bra, she giggled as he lifted her up, walked over to her bed and put her on down.

Zero removed the last bit of clothing that was on her, as he was doing this she yanked his boxers down and breathed harshly.

"Zero..." she trialled off.

"Hmm, yes" he asked urging her to continue.

"I. I need you, I want you, we both need it". Angel exclaimed.

Zero chuckled and went inside of her, she let out a gasp of joy as he worked on and with her. As he kept on thrusting inside of her she kept her hands above her head clenching the bed rail. Zero started to increase speed and deepness as he was starting to loss control. Angel on the other hand was panting and screaming Zero's name over and over.

Zero finally came and fell on top of her with his head resting on her chest, exhausted of the workout he had just completed.

Zero finally regained his strenght to roll off of her and Angel snuggled up against him.

"Umm, thanks of the fun time babe". Angel finally spoke up.

"Hmm, you are more than welcome" he said, while getting off of the bed and going over to his locker. " You were right I did need it".

Just then Angel giggled.

" What". Zero asked making his way back to the bed with a pair of boxers on.

"Nothing, it's just that your boxers have an alien on them and you're an alien." Angel explained while pointing to Zero's boxers.

Zero looked down at his boxers. Just as Angel described he did have an alien on them, but the alien was green, and he was white, well he was an eridian.

* * *

**AN: Well that is chapter 1. Let me know what you think. I will try to update soon.**

**I only own my OC's**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well now that I started the story I can't stop writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The next day,**

Zero was sitting on a bench in Sanctuary as Lilith and Maya were having a battle to see who's siren powers were stronger, while Axton was mostly looking at Maya's arse but looked up every time she looked at him with a death glare.

Angel came up and sat next to Zero.

"Zero, I need you to do a job for me". She asked her lover.

At the question Zero's head shot to the side to look at Angel with an exclamation mark coming from his vasor.

Two hours later Zero had returned to Sanctuary. He walked into his room and locked the door when he saw Angel sitting on his bed. "The jobs has been completed, my love". Zero informed Angel.

Angel smiled and got off of Zero's bed. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "like I said before I don't have an money, but I did think off one way to repay you".

Before Zero could ask, she took off his suit and noticed that he wore clothes under his suit today. She then unbuckled his belt, unzipped his trousers and pulled them down with his boxers. Angel knelt down on the ground and shoved him into her mouth.

Zero just stood there in shock whilst she did what she did. He didn't really know how to tell her that she didn't need to pay him back, he just wanted to keep her happy because when she is happy he is happy. But it was literally imposable because of what she was doing at that moment in time.

"Urr, umm, I...I" Zero then swallowed thickly as he came inside her mouth. Angel smirked as she got up and walked into his bathroom. Leaving Zero stood in the middle of his room with his trousers and boxers at his ankles. He pulled up his boxers but stepped out of his trousers and took his shirt off. After he put his clothes in a washing pile and put his suit away he went over to his bed and laid down on it.

About ten minutes Angel came out of the bathroom. Zero looked across the room and his eyes widened as she walked over to his bed to join him. When she got under the covers she snuggled up against him. "Shouldn't you be going to bed now, it's 10.20 at night." Zero asked as she rubbed her back against his unclothed chest.

Angel just turned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

* * *

**AN: Well there is chapter 2. Might be doing chapter 3 today as well.**

**I only own my OC's**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

It was 12.10am and Zero was shaking Angel's shoulder. "Angel" Zero whispered. "Angel, babe, wake up".

Angel then woke up "What!" She shouted out of tiredness.

"You screamed and i wanted to see if you were alright". Zero asked, very concerned of his girlfriends behaviour.

"I'm fine" Angel replied as she rolled over to go back to sleep, but Zero wasn't buying it and she wasn't going to get away with it that easily.

He grabbed her arm "Angel." Zero said sternly, but soon changed his tone with her. "Tell me" he whispered in her ear. Angel sighed and started to tell him about her childhood.

* * *

Flashback,

This is punishment for naughty girls like you." Jack said said between gritted teeth as he held Angel in a doggy style position and both were naked as Jack was pining her hands to the floor.

Angel who was crying her eyes out, tried pleading with her father, "N... No... S... Sir...I Didn't mean it!" Angel yelled out. But Jack wouldn't show any mercy.

He leaned down to her ear, "I told you not to swear didn't I..." Angel nodded silently. "So, you need to be punished." Jack whispered sharply. He then shoved himself into her, making her scream out in agony.

"You have been a very bad girl". Jack shouted at her while he kept thrusting in and out of her painfully as she screamed and cried for him to stop, but he wouldn't budge. After he had finished he stood up and made her suck her blood off of his penis.

Once she finished Jack was just about to walk out the door when he stopped and turned back to her. "You deserved it Angel it is all your fault. I will never ever forgive you for what you did to your mother". After Jack walked out of the room leaving Angel on the floor.

"No" she whispered.

* * *

Zero stared at Angel with utter sadness, hurt and anger.

"Angel, my sweet Angel, is this why you have followed his orders because you wanted his forgiveness". Zero asked very softly wrapping her in a jacket. Angel just nodded her head sadly. "Angel he used you in an unforgiving way. Do not blame yourself for this it is his fault not yours".

"N...No. It is my fault, all of it is my fault". Angel muttered sadly as she got out of his bed and walked out of his room as he looked at her leave sadly.

* * *

**AN: Well. what do you think.**

**I only own my OC's**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Everyone was at the shooting range at Marcus'.

Zero was leaning over the ledge of the balcony wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Angel walked into the control room she had and still was crying her eyes out. Zero turned round and ran towards her. "Hey, what ever is the matter". Zero asked as he put her in a chair and crouched down her to her.

"I...I...I'm pregnant." Angel blurted out and put her head in her hands and continued to cry.

"Look, Angel I am always here for you in times like this. But. Why did you have to go behind my back and sleep with another man". Zero said with sadness and anger in his voice. Angel's head shot up and she looked at him with anger.

"Zero, you idiot, the baby is yours for fuck sake". Angel sounded stressed. Zero shot up for his crouched position, dragged his hands across his face and leaned down on the map with his head down.

"Why did you do it Angel, why?" Zero asked disappointed.

* * *

**AN: Very short chapter. I don't know if anymore chapters are coming out today.**

**I only own my OC's**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is a continuation of the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"I'm sorry. Are you blaming me for this?" Angel asked extreme anger in her voice. When Zero didn't answer her she scoffed. "Fine, talk to me when you have had a good long hard think about who's fault it really is", and with that she got up and walked, no marched out over to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Err, I'm going to need a drink" Zero said to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. After he was annoyed with Angel's hissy fit.

* * *

All of the gang were heading for Moxxis', when they got there they saw Zero sitting on a stool in the corner. Zero took off his helmet and launched it to the floor, after his helmet smashed they saw that he looked very drunk, angry and depressed.

"Maybe someone meaning a guy should go talk to him". Maya said, clearly startled by Zero's resent action.

At that moment in time everyone looked at Mordecai. "Fine" he huffed, annoyed that he had to do it. Mordecai walked up to Zero and sat on the stool next to him.

"What's going on, amigo. You never drink" He asked.

"I don't know. Me and Angel had an argument and she said that she doesn't want to speak to me anymore". Zero answered.

"Well what happened?" Mordecai questioned his fello team mate.

"You might as well speak to Angel about that". Zero said coldly. Mordecai nodded and patted Zero on the back. He got up and walked over to the others.

"Well." Lilith asked, eager to find out what's happened.

" He said that we should speak to Angel about it" Mordecai replied. They all nodded and decided that Maya and Lilith were going to talk to Angel.

* * *

Maya and Lilith walked into Angels' room to find her on her front and crying into her pillow. Maya crouched down to the side of Angels' bed, while Lilith sat on the edge of Angels' bed and put a comforting hand on Angels' lower back. "Angel, why did you and Zero have an argument, you were perfect for each other?" Lilith questioned her young siren sister.

Angel turned over and leaned her back on the pillow. "I'm pregnant and Zero is blaming me for it." Angel said with sadness in her voice.

" Woo,woo hold up. Your pregnant." Maya asked in disbelief.

Angel nodded her head slowly in reply.

"So who's the father of this baby?" Lilith questioned.

"Zero of course, but he started saying it's my fault when it is his. He was the one who got me pregnant". Angel stated with anger in her voice.

"Don't worry about it". Lilith reassured her.

* * *

**AN: 5th chapter of the day, REVIEW.**

**I only own my OC's**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for all of the views just from today.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: 2 days later**

Angel was in the shower, while everyone else were out somewhere. Angel turned round to get the shower gel when she was taken back by surprise. Zero was naked and in the shower as well. "What the hell are you doing here" Angel asked in shock.

Zero sighed then stepped forward and put hands on Angels' hips. "I came here to apologise. I shouldn't of blamed you for it, it is my fault". Zero said while looking in the mirror at the two.

"Apology excepted. But Zero..." Zero looked at her, "Why did it have to be now why couldn't it be now, at this time and plac..." Angel started but was cut off by a kiss from Zero.

"Because we would never get any privacy and alone time" Zero mumbled in between Angels' lips. He backed Angel up against the shower wall and turned the shower off. He was still kissing Angel with every move he did. He then opened the shower door, he gave Angel one last kiss and then walked out.

Angel just rolled her eyes then she too walked out of the shower. Zero ran up behind her and wrapped a towel around her. He kissed her neck, then turned her around to face him. Angels' eyes trialed down his body, she realised that he wasn't covered. "Are you just going to stay like that all day or what?" Angel asked.

Zero chuckled, grabbed Angels' hand and lead her to his room.

* * *

**AN: Well i think I'm finished for the day.**

**I only own my OC's**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well here is chapter 7. BTW Angel is wearing her normal outfit and Zero is just in shorts and a t-shirt.**

* * *

**Chapter 7,**

"No you can't wear that". Angel said to her boyfriend. It was dinner with Zeros' family and he didn't want to go, and the worst part was that everyone else was going with them.

"Well, I have nothing to wear". Zero stated, throwing the shirt on the bed.

"Right come on" Angel said while getting up from the bed.

"Where are we going Angel?" Zero asked as Angel grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the door.

"You'll see" just as Angel said that an Hyperion aircraft landed. As Zero was just about to ask what it was Angel dragged him on board. Inside the aircraft there was a huge room that was metal and had an Hyperion logo in the middle of the room, the room had a higher platform with controls and a long window. (Like the one in borderlands, where you start the dlc general knoxxs' secret armoury).

Angel walked over to a door, and put her hand over the hand scanner lock. After the door was opened the only thing that was in the cupboard was a suit that looked very expensive.b The suit was in a glass case. The suit it's self was a white button down shirt with a gold waist coat and tie, the blazer was jet black blazer that was unbuttoned to show the waist coat, the trouser colour matched the blazer, and it was finished off with black shoes.

"Here try it on" Angel said while handing him the suit.

"Angel where did this suit come from? How much did it cost?" Zero started bombarding her with questions as Angel pushed him to the changing room. Angel just giggled, " The suit is a new Hyperion CEO suit, but since I'm the new CEO I'm not going to wear it. And it has a price of about 1,250,608.78 dollars, which is actually too much in my opinion but I'm not paying for it anyway."

* * *

"Jeez, Zero we are just meeting your family not royalty" Axton commented while looking at Zeros' suit.

" Well I would like to look acceptable for my parents and also my sister will be there and she is a captain in the military and also her boyfriend is a lieutenant in the military. So no messing around." Zero said, staring down at his fellow hunters.

* * *

Dinner with Zeros' family was awful, all his parents went on about was marriage. Now they were going to stay the night as well, Zero wasn't liking it one bit.

"Mother." Death said harshly. Death was Zeros' sister but Death wasn't her real name it was her codename for the military and she didn't trust the vault hunters so they just used their code names. Also Death was not girlie, she was a typical male, she had short light brown hair (A boy's hair cut) and was wearing her military officer uniform.

" Well my love, I think that it is time we go to bed" Shot said, while hold out his hand to Death. Shot is Death's boyfriend, he was also German. Zeros' parents never understood why Death was only interested in German men. Shot had short dark brown and was wearing the same as Death, but his was a Lieutenants not a captains.

"Yer, I agree. Night. And Zero" Death said 'Zero' with seriousness in her voice, he looked up at her, waiting for her continue, " It's good to have you back bro" Death finished with a smile. Zero smiled and nodded his head at Death.

* * *

Zero pushed Angel up against the inside of his bedroom door. Angel removed Zeros' blazer as Zero put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her strongly, Zero then moved to kiss her neck she gasped and reach to take his waist coat off, Zero eagerly took off his tie while biting her neck. Angel unbuttoned and shredded Zero of his shirt and put her hands on his chest. She pushed him over to the bed and feel on top of him. Zero rolled over so he was again the dominant one.

Zero pulled her dress off of her and looked in her eyes to ask for permission. Angel just giggled and kissed him passionately on the lips. She put her hands on his back and pushed him on top of her. Zero took Angels' panties off and threw them on the floor. He reached down his lower half and un-zipped his trousers and parted his boxers as Angel opened her legs to accommodate him. Zero followed and slid himself into her.

Zero was lying on his back and Angel was on top of him resting her chin on his chest.

"Mmm, what's the time babe" Angel asked Zero. Zero opened his eyes and looked up at his clock.

"It's 3.30 in the morning" Zero replied.

" Well..." Angel starts to move upwards and kissed Zero softly, " Why don't we have another go?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged".

* * *

**AN: The longest chapter I have done.**

**I only own my OC's**


End file.
